


Rainy Days

by Stegowrites



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegowrites/pseuds/Stegowrites
Summary: Day-to-day city life is stressful, so Charlie and Guile take a day to drive out of town for a little time to themselves, finding comfort (and then some) in each other’s company.
Relationships: Guile/Charlie Nash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote way back in 2018 but never got around to finishing. A good friend of mine recently reminded me about it and how much they enjoyed reading it, so I decided to clean it up a bit and give it some kinda ending!
> 
> I can’t even remember if it was meant to take place around SF Alpha or sometime after SFV (assuming Charlie returns), only that I wanted them to have happy moments and a happy ending together. 
> 
> It’s cheesy and sexy and fun, and I think that’s the kind of energy that we could all use in our lives.

"Is this okay?" Guile asked, raising his voice over the clattering of raindrops on the windows and roof of his car. The thunderstorm had come on suddenly, its droplets cold against their skin and loud against the vehicle's exterior.

They had retreated quickly to the vehicle, but not before being thoroughly soaked by late summer rain while Guile fumbled for his keys (not realizing for several minutes that they had left the car unlocked to begin with).

So much for having a peaceful day out on the countryside. But, laying half-naked in the back seat of the Ford, they intended to make the most of it.

Charlie nodded at Guile, and when he leaned in to kiss him, he kissed fervently back. He kissed him with great enthusiasm, even though Guile smelled like a wet dog while Charlie's rain-slick body gave off more earthy tones. Although he hadn't even touched the ground while they were out, his hair had the fragrance of petrichor, his bare skin that of mulch.

A flash of lightning illuminated through the fog of condensation that obscured the windows, briefly casting their bodies in a soft white light, the water droplets shimmering on their skin like glass beads. The inevitable roll of thunder to follow would muffle their low groans of desire. ...Almost.

Guile could feel the subtle vibrations from Charlie's throat when he lowered his kisses down the side of his neck, felt Charlie’s fingers caress through his hair (which had, despite the heavy rain, maintained its shape quite nicely). For most people, the first time touching Guile's hair would also be the last, but, even in contexts less intimate than this, he knew how much Charlie was comforted by its texture and its familiar scent of sweat and gel. Besides that, he _adored_ Charlie, and welcomed any physical contact from the man. There were days when Charlie would come home emanating great levels of stress, saying no more than a few incoherent grumbles as he buried his face into Guile's hair and shoulder, simply craving a gentle closeness to relieve the tension.

His stressful days had been more frequent lately, one of the primary reasons that they had decided to take this trip out of the city when they did. Somewhere quiet, calm, beautiful--

Another blast of thunder and a deafening pelting of hailstones that would have made one reconsider.

Guile ignored the chaotic sounds of precipitation, acknowledging it only when he licked the rainwater from his lover’s chest. It may have been mixed with sweat, for the salty taste of him brought forth memories of the ocean. He lay his cheek against his voluptuous pecs, hearing not the sound of crashing waves but of a heartbeat that quickened at his every touch.

Charlie’s hips bucked slightly, momentarily pressing the warmth of his erection against Guile's thigh. He looked up just as Charlie was averting his gaze, as if he had suddenly taken some great interest in the back side of the driver's seat. Guile sat up slightly, reaching his hand out to take careful hold of Charlie’s face. He ran his fingers along his jaw, his thumb over barely-parted lips.

"Something I can help you with, handsome?" Guile flirted to the best of his ability.

Charlie sat up, his back resting against the door. The falling rain and hail that struck on the other side sent many tiny vibrations into his spine. His voice trembled similarly.

"I-It's fine. Really."

"...Did you want me to fuck you?"

Flirting had never been Guile’s best skill. Charlie coughed out a laugh, his face hot red. He had to repeat his answer twice before he managed to speak over the noise of the storm.

"I was hoping to fuck _you_ , actually..."

Guile swallowed hard, his lips curving into a smirk. He leaned in close, his broad chest pressing into Charlie's. He put his lips to his ear for a soft kiss and a softer whisper.

"I’ll gladly accept your mission, sir."

-

Guile’s body was incredibly warm. 

Tense, too, but only for the first few minutes that it took for him to become accustomed to the dimensions of Charlie's cock. He breathed heavily as he rode him, but without much noise. His gasps were hot against Charlie's shoulder where his teeth nipped gently at the skin, and although both men were no longer cold, they nevertheless shivered with the sensations.

Soon, his motions became smooth, his gasping a bit louder, although it had yet to compete with the noise of the increasingly violent thunder and rain. He pressed his left hand against the window behind Charlie's head, the cool, slippery glass moist with condensation in a pale outline between his fingers. His right hand wrapped around Charlie's palm, fingers interlocking with a tightness that increased with his pace.

"Oh my god, Guile," Charlie exclaimed at the feeling of his entire length being accepted, "you feel _amazing!_ "

He wrapped his arm around Guile's waist, his hand gripping his ass and feeling at the spot where his slick shaft entered him. Guile fucked himself roughly on Charlie for several minutes, the body of the car groaning and rocking with the force of the movements. It went on like this until Guile had to stop to catch his breath, descending fully onto Charlie’s cock as he did so. Charlie, meanwhile, let out a long, gravelly moan, his gut boiling with lust. He was tempted to shove Guile down onto the seat and pound out his orgasm right then and there in the back of his own car, but he quite enjoyed the intimacy of their slow-paced lovemaking, relinquishing all control to Guile. 

He felt Guile's hands roam across his chest, groping the firm muscle and caressing soft skin. His touch lingered on Charlie’s hard nipples, a trait that seemed to especially excite him, if the sudden tightening of his ass was a valid clue. Charlie thrust his hips upward gently in a silent request for the intercourse to resume, eliciting a low, seductive growl from his partner, a purr like soft thunder.

Guile continued, slowly, still working to catch a breath, a task made more difficult by his compulsion to kiss him while they fucked. Charlie’s lips were warm and plush, seasoned with the flavor of salt from the tears of ecstasy that rolled down flushed cheeks. They moaned into each others' mouths as the threat of climax drew ever closer, throbbing ominously in their cocks.

Lightning flashes lit them in an intermittent strobe of blue and white, teasing visuals of their sensual acts for just seconds at a time. Charlie's hands squeezed Guile's smooth thighs, his mouth agape with a cry of pleasure that finally upstaged the sharp staccato of hail and rain. 

Guile rode through the intense throb of Charlie’s orgasm, the slickness and heat of cum and lube smearing deep within him. He had hoped that their release would be simultaneous, but the way Charlie's hand curled around his cock with short, hard pumps ensured that his own orgasm was soon to follow.

"Fuck, Charlie, I love you so much," he confessed with a deep groan.

Charlie kissed his lips again, and then his jaw, his cheek, the lobe of his ear. "I love you, Guile," was the whisper that finally drove him over the edge.

He shouted several harsh grunts with his release, thrusting a few more times into Charlie's hand to achieve maximum physical sensation. He came hard against Charlie's abs with thick ejaculate that clung to his skin despite the glaze of rain and sweat that had already occupied the space.

"S... Sorry..." Guile panted as he lifted himself from Charlie's softening cock, although Charlie couldn't figure out what he could possibly be apologizing for. The sentimental language? The mess of cum that had already begun to cool against his abs? Neither of those things were a bother to him at all. He wished to say as much, although he realized that he was still silently sobbing from the intensity of the moment that they had shared.

—

As their pulses and breaths came down to something resembling normal levels, it occurred to them that the interior of the car seemed a little brighter, and a little less noisy.

“I think the storm’s passed,” Guile observed, wiping condensation from the smudged window with the back of his hand.

“Good,” Charlie acknowledged as he wiped the cum from his body with Guile’s still-damp shirt, “it’s getting kinda hard to breathe in here.”

“Come on, my musk ain’t THAT bad,” Guile jokingly protested, to which Charlie laughed.

“Speaking of which, your car is gonna smell like sex for _weeks_ after this.”

“It’s alright. All the better to be reminded of you.”

Charlie blushed while clumsily reaching for the nearest door handle. “Okay, I’m getting outta here before your cheesy romance suffocates me faster than the lack of oxygen!”

Their bodies prickled with goosebumps at the first rush of fresh, cool air that blew in through the open door. They inhaled it deeply as they stepped out, still naked, into the grassy field. For a few minutes, they stood there in silence, their backs against the side of the car, watching the last of the silvery clouds roll along overhead.

It was Guile’s deep voice that at last broke the silence.

“Hey, Charlie, check it out!” he exclaimed with a nudge so rough that it may as well have been a shove. Once Charlie regained his footing, he looked to where Guile was enthusiastically gesturing.

It wasn’t especially vibrant, but the long arch of a rainbow stretched high above the trees.

“Huh. How about that,” Nash mused, “Kinda pretty!”

“Not as pretty as you,” Guile cooed, brushing Charlie’s hair aside to give him a kiss.

He pinned Charlie against the car as he kissed him, their wet, sticky, naked bodies pressed together in the open air. Thank god they were parked far enough from the main road that it was unlikely that anyone would happen across them making out with their asses out.  
Charlie could feel the wetness of his own cum dripping down Guile’s backside when he squeezed his ass, the thrill of which almost made him hard again. But he acknowledged that he was far too spent at this point to engage in any other erotic activities, so kissing his lover beneath a rainbow would have to do.

Guile held Charlie’s face in his hands, just admiring his smile. A smile he hadn’t seen in weeks, freed at last from the stress that had kept it suppressed. And he realized that the corners of his own mouth stretched into a contented expression, himself feeling happy in a way he hadn’t realized he was lacking.

“We gotta do this more often,” he sighed.

“What, fuck?” Charlie asked, breaking Guile’s composure.

“No! Well, _yeah_ , but like, just getting out more. Away from everything. You and me.”

Charlie took his hands and gazed lovingly into his eyes, the way a couple stands to speak their vows at the altar.

“Yeah. You and me.”


End file.
